There has been a dramatic increase in demand for mobile connectivity solutions utilizing various wireless components and WLANs. This generally involves the use of wireless access points that communicate with mobile devices using one or more RF channels (e.g., in accordance with one or more of the IEEE 802.11 standards).
At the same time, RFID systems have achieved wide popularity in a number of applications, as they provide a cost-effective way to track the location of a large number of assets in real time. In large-scale applications such as warehouses, retail spaces, and the like, many RFID tags may exist in the environment. Likewise, multiple RFID readers are typically distributed throughout the space in the form of entryway readers, conveyer-belt readers, mobile readers, and the like, and these multiple components may be linked by network controller switches and other network elements.
Because many different RF transmitters and other components may exist in a particular environment, the deployment and management of such systems can be difficult and time-consuming. For example, it is desirable to configure access points and other such RF components such that RF coverage is complete within certain areas of the environment. Accordingly, there exist various RF planning systems that enable a user to predict indoor/outdoor RF coverage. The result is a prediction as to where the transmitters should be placed within the environment. Such systems are unsatisfactory in a number of respects, however, as they fall short of the requirements due to the presence of gaps and holes.